Graffiti is Art Too
by Cloud678
Summary: Basically a DxG story, TDA never happened.
1. The Secret Revealed

???'s POV

I walked through the woods to our usual meeting spot. Yeah we've been meeting for two months now. Even though I'm dating someone I can't help liking someone else. She's just so, so, so beautiful. Not only that but she's smart, funny, and an artist. Nothing like my girlfriend, she has an attitude and a big one at that. I think its cuts for a little while, but then it gets annoying. Now with the girl I like she has a small attitude but it's cute on her.

"There you are." I hear her say. I look up to see her leaning against a log with a sketchbook in her lap. On my left is the tree where I carved our initials the day we found this spot.

"Sorry I'm late; I thought I was being followed."

"It's okay."

"So what are you working on?" I asked as I joined her against the log.

"You can't see it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not done."

"Well then you can't have this." I said holding up a black carved stone skull. I worked over a week carving and polishing it until it shone in the right light.

"Wow is that for me?" she asked putting her sketchbook down and reaching for the skull.

"Yes it is for you. It's a gift for our two month anniversary, but you can't have it until you show me what you're drawing."

"It's for you, for our two month anniversary. And I've told you before, it's not finished."

"Well then I'm keeping this until you're finished."

"You're cruel."

"But you love me."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I like, not love you."

"Sure you do." I said leaning closer to her.

Soon my arm was around her and she was leaning into me. I started to look over her shoulder but she caught me and pushed my head back.

"Hey what's with the violence?" I said leaning in closer.

"Stop trying to ruin your surprise then." she said pushing me back again.

"Well if that's how it's gonna be then so be it." I said as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" she said as she dropped her sketchbook.

She tried to break free but failed and gave up. I had that smirk of mine that I got whenever I knew I won.

'You're the worst."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah I guess I do Duncan." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"I knew it." I said turning her head and kissing her on the lips.

Courtney's POV

It's been two months since TDI ended and most of us keep in touch, many of us go to the same school. Duncan and I are in a shaky relationship and I think he might be cheating on me. I don't know who with, I just know that he's been sneaking off into the woods by the park at night. As I walked down the street I noticed how fast the leaves had changed colors. That's the only reason I love this time of year. I had seen Duncan walk past my house and I decided to follow him. He must have noticed I was following him because he ran off before I could catch up. When I got closer to the park I saw someone else there. I saw what looked like a guitar on their back.

"Trent what are you doing here?" I asked as I crossed the street.

"Oh hey Courtney. I came here to work on a new song but I heard something in the woods and I'm trying to decide whether or not to find out what it was."

"It was probably Duncan, I followed him here."

"Well maybe we can find Gwen there too."

"Why are you guys okay?"

"Kind of, she's just been distant from me and I'm worried."

"Well let's take a look, hopefully we'll find a clue for solving either of our problems."

"I bet they're hiding away in a beautiful clearing making out and having sex."

"Don't joke like that!" I said hitting him lightly in the chest.

After hearing Trent's "joke" I started speed walking through the woods calling Duncan's name. Trent followed me calling Gwen's name. We moved through the forest moving faster as it got darker.

"Ugh where are they?!" I complained.

Gwen's POV

"Wow Duncan, who knew you could be so romantic." I said as we broke our kiss.

"Well I'm only romantic with the right girl." He said holding me tighter.

"Duncan, do you think this is wrong in any way?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but I've done worse things."

"Like setting something on fire you weren't supposed to?"

"Well yeah, but I've also raped a few girls.

"What?!" I said standing up and backing away.

"Not really although I might try it sometime."

"Yeah well I'm staying over here."

"That still won't protect you sweetheart." he said as he started walking towards me.

"Ahh! Duncan keep away!" I said with a laugh.

"Not a chance sweetheart!" he said as he got behind me.

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. He put me over his shoulder like a dead deer.

"Maybe I should carry you home like a trophy."

"Put me down Duncan!"

"I could but I won't yet."

"Just put me down!"

"Nah, besides I think Trent would love seeing this."

"You're just mean."

"I've been to juvy girl, that's what I do."

"Just please don't tell Trent."

"You're the one who wanted to cheat on him with me, but who could blame you?"

"And you cheated on Courtney." I said. He put me down when I said that.

"Yeah well her attitude was getting annoying and she was trying to make me good."

"Good thing you weren't dating Heather."

"Eww, the chick may be hot but she's still a jerk."

We stood in silence for a moment. I looked up at him, he seemed a little down and his blue eyes seemed more cloudy blue than their normal sky blue. Suddenly we heard voices calling our names.

"Uh, what was that?" Duncan said looking around.

"It sounded like Trent and Courtney."

"Oh crap, I knew Courtney was following me and she brought Elvis too."

"We gotta get out of here." I said.

Duncan had already fled the scene. I grabbed my sketchbook and ran off.

Trent's POV

"I swear I heard something, this way." I said as I lead Courtney through the forest.

"I hope you're right, it's getting dark."

I walked ahead and called their names, nothing. As I continued I could have sworn I saw Gwen disappear into the undergrowth. I tried to catch up but when I got into the clearing she was gone. I looked to my left and saw two sets of initials carved into a tree with a heart around them.

"Hey Courtney, I think you might want to see this."

"What is it?"

"Look at the carvings."

"It says D.A. + G.L."

"It can only mean one thing…"

"Gwen and Duncan are in a secret relationship…" Courtney said finishing my sentence.


	2. No Boner

Duncan's POV

"Duncan! Get the hell up you'll be late for school!" I heard my parole officer yell.

Oh how I despised him, Kevin J. Toll. The other officers call him KT but I think that's stupid since Katie is a girl's name. He's what you'd think of if I said parole officer. Heavyset, some muscles hidden by fat, and hairy though his head isn't. When I first met I said he looked like a gorilla which made him mad and he forced me to do ten laps around the park, well at least its exercise. I grabbed my clothes, a dark gray short sleeved shirt with a skull on it and a pair of dark red pants. I slipped my shoes on just as he entered my room, hasn't he heard of knocking?

"Hurry up or I'm making you run fifty laps around the park after school!"

"I'm going I'm going. Oh and by the way there's this new thing, it's called knocking." I said as I left me room and Kevin looking like a volcano about to erupt.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag and an apple and left. I ran to my bus stop which was only a block down and saw some of my friends waiting. There was DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff who saw me first. He ran over to me and I took one last bite of the apple before throwing it into someone's yard, oh well.

"Oh hey Duncan, what's up man?"

"Oh nothing but I'm pretty sure Kevin's a pedophile."

"Um, why?"

"Cause, he always walks in on me when I'm getting dressed without knocking."

"Wow that's weird."

There was an awkward pause which was broken by the bus which had just turn a corner and come for us. For some reason Izzy was riding on top of the bus and Harold, being the nerd he was, was running behind the bus screaming at it to stop. It stopped and Harold crashed into the back which made Geoff, DJ, and I crack up. Our stop was basically last so there were only two open seats. I saw Gwen in the back, she was wearing what she normally wore except for her dark gray jeans and her sleeves were dark lavender instead. She was alone and decided to give her the honor of my company.

"Hey sweetheart." I said sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Duncan."

"So, you talked to lover boy lately?"

"No, what about you and Courtney?"

"Yeah she called me last night and said she might dump me."  
"Are you glad?"

"Well kind of. On the negative side I lose my girlfriend, on the positive side I get to spend more time with you." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Just don't let Trent see, he's a nice guy and I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I could take him. Besides it was you who are cheating on him."

"Don't remind me. Trent is stronger than he looks; he's been working out lately."

"I could still kick his ass."

"Yeah with some sort of weapon."

"I wouldn't do that. Fighting someone with a gun or knife when they don't have one isn't fair."

"Since when are you fair?"

"Since forever."

"Right."

I could tell she didn't believe me. We didn't talk much until Courtney got on the bus at the last stop. She was looking around for a place to sit and she started walking in my direction.

"Oh crap, give me the window seat, quick!" I said.

"Why?"  
"Just do it!"

She moved but as she was sliding into my seat and I got up to get in hers we got caught in a very awkward position. My back was towards the front of the bus and Gwen was in front of me and we were stuck. How could this get any worse? I thought but of course it did. The bus started moving and we both fell. So it ended up with Gwen sitting and I was on top of her.

"Duncan! I can't believe you! We are through!" Courtney screamed at me.

I got up and helped Gwen up. I thought I heard the bus driver yell at us to sit down. I didn't care I just thought if we broke up I'd be the one who broke up with her, not vice versa.

"You okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said.

I looked over and saw Courtney sitting with DJ one row down. She was trying to hold back her tears but I saw some escape. DJ was being kind and sympathetic I could have sworn I saw Bunny poke his head out of DJ's bag. It pained me to see her, usually so confident, so hurt. So I was sad but glad at the same time, I should feel horrible though. Though I'm so glad I didn't get a boner laying on Gwen.

Gwen's POV

I felt really bad for Duncan and Courtney. I saw her crying with DJ next to her and was that Bunny? Duncan was just staring out the window with a sad look on his face. I had been finishing up the designs on my two month gift but I decided that now was not the time to give it to him. Bridgette and Geoff were sitting across the aisle from us and I decided to talk to one of my best friends about this. She was the only one who knew about Duncan and I.

"Hey Bridgette." I said as I turned my body to face her.

"Yeah what's up?" she asked.

"Well unless you were listening to your music, you probably know that Duncan and Courtney just broke up."

'Yeah I heard. Hey it's not your fault. I saw what happened and it was an accident."

"I know but I just feel really bad about it."

"Well you can't control these things. And hey here's one good thing, I don't think he got a boner."

"That's gross Bridgette." I said trying to get a sick image out of my mind.

"Well it's true, and look we're finally at school."

"Whoop de doo."

It was true. The bus pulled up to the front of the school and let us off. Courtney didn't wait for us like she usually did and Duncan started to follow her but decided not to. I saw Trent get off his bus and I decided I'd try and avoid him. I really don't want to end up like Duncan and Courtney. I heard him call my name but I didn't respond. I just headed for my locker until I felt a hand on my shoulder that spun me around.

"Oh hey Trent." I said.

"What's up with you, I was calling your name several times back there."

"Sorry I was kinda distracted."

"With what?"

"Well Duncan and Courtney broke up on the bus."

"Oh harsh. Any idea why?"

I told him what happened and he just nodded and said that stunk. I told him I'd meet him later. He said he would and left and when I turned around I found someone I really didn't want to see this early in the morning.

"Well, well, well, it looks like your little romance is over. So sad, but no one really likes a goth girl."

"Beat it Heather."

"Ooh I'm so scared, what are you going to do hex me?"

"If I could you'd be dead right now."

"Weirdo." Heather said as she left me there.

God I hated that little bitch. If she had stayed any longer I probably would've punched her because my hand was balled into a fist. I just walked to my locker to start the grueling day.

Courtney's POV

I can't believe I broke up with Duncan, maybe he'll apologize. Yeah right I've never seen him say sorry for anything. Ugh I can't believe he'd do that, especially to Gwen. I mean what was that, a bad rape attempt? I was finished at my locker when wonder of wonders, there was little miss drama queen.

"Hey I heard you and Duncan broke up, how sad. Oh well, I guess that means you won't mind if I ask him to the Halloween Dance coming up."

"Look, I don't know where you heard that but-"

"I know you guys broke up. I also know that Trent and Gwen might break up, and it's all because two people are having a secret relationship."

"Just get out of my face."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Heather said as she walked away.

I sighed and thought about what she said. I just couldn't believe that about Trent and Gwen. Well if what Trent and I found was true then it isn't as farfetched as it sounded. The bell rang telling us to get to first period and I hurried to my first class, history, yay.

Trent's POV

Man, I can't believe Duncan and Courtney broke up. Well I guess I could but if what Gwen told me was true then it was just an accident, I hope. I mean if Duncan and Gwen do like each other then that was still pretty bold. I hope that if Gwen likes Duncan then she'll tell me, I've got to be cool if she doesn't like me, like Cody. If she's happy I'm happy, man that sounds cheesy. Ugh, I still like her but I guess she doesn't like me any more. Whoa, there's the bell I gotta get to class.


	3. Class Montage

A/N: Yay! My computer got fixed but I'm using a new one that we got cus' our old one is being used for my mom's work. Well since it's fast I can update more! Oh, by the way thank you guys soo much for all your support and faves and whatnot.

Note: I don't own TDI/TDA Teletoon does

* * *

Courtney's POV

"Thank you for that fascinating report Beth. Now Duncan your report on Brazil. Duncan? Duncan!" our geography teacher, Mr. Magno, shouted.

I turned my head to see that Duncan had been sleeping. Way to make your TDI friends feel loved. He woke with a start and noticed what was going on.

"Yeah well Mr. Mango-"

"Magno mister Arburnae, not mango!"

"Whatever Mr. Mango, I don't have it."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't do it."

"Why didn't you do it?" I saw that Mr. Magno was about to blow. His telltale sign, a vein sticking out on his bald, sun burned, head.

"I was busy."  
"With what?"  
"Things you don't need to know about." Duncan said. He would get into these arguments every Monday, not necessarily with Mr. Magno, but with any teacher who assigned a project over the weekend. When he said that I looked back and saw Gwen was blushing which only confirmed my beliefs on the two. Poor Gwen, every time she blushes it's always so visible.

"Well then Courtney, your report on Greece?"

"Yes sir." I said standing up with my three-page report.

Trent's POV

"And so we carry the 3 and we get… Trent?" my math teacher Mr. Erickson asked.

"Um, 592?"

"Correct, now if we want to reverse this…"

Lucky I was slightly paying attention but I wasn't really listening to him, it was a review. I was thinking about Gwen, how should I approach her? I know about her and Duncan so should I talk to him? Ugh, this is way harder than math. Wait, if me talking to Gwen equals her being mad at me and me talking to Duncan equals him hurting me I'd rather talk to Gwen. Hmm, I don't have any classes with her until lunch and I need time to explain. How do I tell her? Oh man, class is over and there's homework, joy.

"Hey Cody, what was the homework?"

"Page 332 numbers 5-50."

"Ouch, that's a lot."

"Yeah, but it looks easy. Hey you okay dude?"

"I guess, but I think Gwen's cheating on me."

"Whoa, harsh dude but I can tell you she's not with me."

"Yeah, I think I know who with."

"Who?"

"Duncan."

"Wow, I thought he and Courtney were going out."

"They broke up this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Gwen told me."

"What happened?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you."

Gwen's POV

"Wait, so Trent and Courtney might know?" Bridgette asked. We were standing at my locker; I was putting some of my books away and about ready to head to lunch.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't give this to Duncan until I'm sure." I said holding up the picture I made for him.

"Nice. So do you think Trent will break up with you?"

"I don't know, I mean I like both of them."

"Well I suggest picking whichever one you like best."

"You're a big help Bridgette."

"I know. Well come on, it's lunch time and it's spaghetti day."

"Okay, but I'm not eating any meatballs." I said remembering the "Brunch of Disgust".

"Yeah." I closed my locker and we both left laughing, not too loudly or a teacher would give us detention for "disturbing the peace". We walked to the cafeteria, which was packed. The lunch line was long and only Duncan was at our usual table. He was generally the first one there and most other people didn't dare sit near him.

"Oh hey Gwen, I got your lunch for you!" Cody said handing me a tray with a plate of spaghetti, juice, and a small salad on the side.

"Um thanks, did you pay for this?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to pay me back."

"Okay."

I walked to the table leaving Bridgette to stand alone, until Geoff came. I put my tray across from Duncan and was about to pull my chair out when Cody did it for me. He was acting like he was when he had a major crush on me.

"Cody, we've talked about this, we're just friends."

"I know, but this is from Trent."

"Trent asked you to do this?"

"Yeah."

"Did he get sent to the nurses office again?" It was widely known throught the school that Trent was constantly getting hurt, especially in PE.

"No, he had a question and stayed behind after class. Oh yeah, he wanted me to give this to you." Cody said handing me a note, it read:

Dear Gwen,

I've realized that our relationship is pretty shaky; I don't know what we should do about this. I'll meet you at the park after school at 4:00.

Love, Trent

"So what did the note say?" Cody asked.

"I'd rather not say."

Lunch was pretty boring except for Duncan flinging some spaghetti at Noah, which ended up with Duncan getting a detention.

"Great job Duncan, you got your 7th detention this week." Courtney said.

"Who says I'm going to it?" Duncan said crumpling up the detention slip.

"I said."  
"You're not the boss of me."

Most of us left then because we didn't want to get dragged into another Duncan, Courtney fight. It must not have lasted long because soon Duncan was walking with me on my left and LeShawna decided to leave us alone.

"So, who won the fight?" I asked opening my locker.

"I did."

"Sure you did."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"I never said that."

"But you meant it."

"I'm not getting into another fight with you."

"Right, 'cause you know you'll lose."

"You wish."

"Whatever," he said, I won our own fight, "is this what you were going to give me?"

"Yes."

"Is it done?"

"Not yet."

"Well I'm taking it. Oh yeah, here's your gift." He said taking the card and leaving the stone skull.

I held the small stone and moved it around in my hand. "Where'd you get that?" I whipped around to see LeShawna behind me. I thought for a moment then said, "A friend." "Right, well come on girl, we gotta get to class." I nodded and shoved the stone in my pocket. I grabbed a textbook and notebook, closed my locker and followed LeShawna to class.

Duncan's POV

I walked into my next class, which I think was chemistry, and opened the card. It was a drawing of us and our friends from TDI. It showed Gwen and I in the middle, Geoff and Trent were next tom me and DJ and Owen were behind us. Bridgette was next to Gwen and Courtney was with them and LeShawna. Cody was kneeling in front of the guys and Izzy kneeling in front of the girls. At the top of the picture in graffiti style letters were "The TDI Gang". I hid the drawing in my notebook and pretended to pay attention.

"And so if you mix these two chemicals…" I was so bored and put my head face down on the desk.

"You okay dude?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, just bored."

"Me too. I've been passing notes with Bridgette to keep me awake."

"I might as well bother some nerd."

"But we're in the back and the nerds are up front."

"That's your problem Geoff, too small a thinker. Observe, if mix this straw with this piece of paper and my spit we get…"

"A spitball!" Geoff exclaimed almost too loudly.

"Exactly. Watch and learn." I said ripping a corner off a notebook page and crumpling it up. I took a straw out of my pocket from the cafeteria, chewed the wad of paper a little, loaded and fired.

"Ow! What was that?" Harold said turning around. I hid my straw while Harold turned back around saying, "Gosh! Idiots!"

"Nice shot." Geoff remarked.

"Thanks."

"So, I heard that you and Gwen…"

"How did you find out?!" I said grabbing Geoff by his shirt.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 3. Not my favorite actually… Oh well!

**Izzy: **Don't forget to review!  
**Me: **What are you doing here?  
**Izzy: **Oh, I don't know but at the end of author's notes a random character pops up telling readers to review  
**Me: **Okay, well psycho girls right don't forget to review!


	4. Regretful?

A/N: Happy Labor Day weekend! OMG I'm actually updating? It must be the end of time… No, it's not. Just me finally having some free time.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A they belong to Teletoon

* * *

Bridgette's POV

"Any idea what they're talking about?" I asked Courtney. We were watching Duncan get furious over something and try and kill Geoff as subtly as he could.

"Well, Duncan looks just plain furious…" Thank you for pointing out the obvious Courtney.

"Hmm, maybe Geoff accidentally said what I told him…" Oh crap, I should not have said that!

"What'd you tell him?" Courtney asked clearly intrigued.

"Um, well, ah…" Great, how am I gonna get out of this?

"Come on Bridge, you're the worst liar ever."

Regrettably, it was true. I never lied, well usually. I can't believe I told Geoff when Gwen trusted me. Ugh I am probably the worst friend in history.

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Okay, well, ugh I just can't do it! I'm sorry Courtney I can't say."

"Oh, so you tell Geoff but you can't tell me?!?" Courtney nearly yelled, she was getting into one of those moods again…

"Well, I thought I could trust him but apparently not." I said glaring at Geoff. The bell rang and I could barely hear the teacher say we have a quiz on this as I rushed out the door.

"You get any notes about what he said?"

"Yes and you can see them if you tell me what you told Geoff."

"No, I promised Gwen."

"So this involves Gwen?"

"Well, no."

"So it's about someone in her family?"

"Ugh! Courtney, don't do this to me!"

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

Geoff's POV

Aw man, I can't believe Duncan knows that I know about him and Gwen. Bridgette trusted me and I let her down. Well, she did let Gwen down, but this is no time to be blaming my girlfriend! Man, I hope no one finds out.

"Hey Geoff, you got any gossip for me?" Heather said walking towards me.

"Uh, no."

"Come on, you're one of the most popular guys in school, you must know something."

"Well I do know something…"

"So tell me! I promise no to tell anyone." Heather said moving closer to me.

"Uh Heather you're making me uncomfortable."

"Good, so are you going to tell me that little secret?"

"It's someone else's secret so I don't think I should tell you."

"Fine, but I will find out Geoff Martin."

She walked away in a hurry and I was glad. I'm bad under pressure and Heather is someone who gives you a lot of pressure. I walked to my last class of the day, I didn't know what it was, I just knew I wasn't sitting anywhere near Duncan.

Duncan's POV

Oh my God! Why did Bridgette tell Geoff?!? I was furious and punched the wall inside the boy's bathroom. There was a dent where my fist hit the wall, oh well the janitor will fix it I guess. I guess I should tell Gwen that her "trustworthy" friend isn't so trustworthy after all. I heard the bell ring and decided to wait, just a little longer to avoid my last teacher. To most he's a good guy, but he and my parole officer are friends. That means if I mess up in his class, I get in deep shit at home. When I finally got to class Mr. Harrington was there to yell at me.

"Duncan, why are you late to history class?"

"Cus' I had to go to the bathroom."

"It took you ten minutes?"

"Well if you want to hear all the details…"

"Take a seat mister Arburnae."

I shrugged and sat down at my desk. Harold was in front of me, Cody to my left, Gwen on my right, and Trent behind me. Mr. Harrington started talking about the Greeks, or Romans, or something I didn't care about. I looked down and noticed a piece of paper that wasn't there before. I picked it up; it was a note that read:

Hey, my guess is that you were just hiding in the bathroom.

I wrote:

Yeah right, me hiding.

Underneath the original and passed it back. I didn't need to figure out who wrote it, I could tell just by what it said. I looked to my right and saw Gwen pick it up and write something before crumpling it and passing it back. We continued this all through class and when our first piece of paper is done I grabbed it and headed to the garbage can. Of course, Mr. Harrington had to stick his ugly head in.

"Get back to your seat."

"I'm just throwing something away."

"You can throw it away when class is over."

"Well, too late, I already threw it away."

"That's a detention mister Arburnae."

"Whatever." I said taking the detention slip and shoving it in my pocket.

"And that is my eighth detention I won't be going to." I said to Courtney on my way back.

"Now you'll get more detentions for not going to those."

"Maybe I'll break a record."

"You're such a pig, and now I mean it!"

"Well I was your pig."

"I'm so glad we're through." She said elbowing me in the gut.

"Sit down mister Arburnae or it's another detention!"

"Whatever." I said sitting in my chair with my feet on the desk and hitting Harold in the back of the head.

"Ow! Gosh!" Harold cried.

"Get your feet off the desk Duncan." Mr. Harrington said placing his hand over his eyes.

"Wow, you never use my first name. It must be the end of the world! Heh, well I'm not spending my last minutes here, later!" I grabbed my bag and stopped at the gap between Gwen and Courtney's desk and whispered, "Later babe." As I was leaving I looked back and saw that both girls were watching me and were blushing, I smirked and left.

Gwen's POV

I couldn't tell if Duncan was talking to me or Courtney, who sat in front of me.

"He was on one reality TV show and he thinks he's all that." Mr. Harrington muttered loud enough for us to hear, "Copy what's on the board, I'll be right back." He said as he walked out the door. People began talking and I only saw a few kids do what he said. I looked at the clock, one minute left, yay. I grabbed my stuff and waited. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Not wanting to get trampled, I waited until the crowd left to leave and when I got to my locker there was Duncan looking very smug.

"Hey sweetheart I thought you'd never get out."

"I can't believe you did that. You know you're just gonna get crap from Kevin when you get home."

"Well he can shove it up his ass cus I'm getting my own place soon."

"Did you rob someone to get the money?"

"No I've been working a small job, it's crappy, but it pays well."

"Where?"

"That new Starbucks a few blocks down."

"Cool, maybe I'll stop by sometime."

"Sure, my hours are 3-7 on Tuesdays and Thursdays and 12-3 on Saturday."

We started walking and soon we were out the doors with Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, LeShawna, and Izzy.

"Izzy, why are you following us?" Geoff asked while we were waiting to cross the street.

"Oh I don't know, I was bored and I wanted to see if my old TDI buds had any gossip for me." As soon as Izzy said that she started cartwheeling down the sidewalk to who knows where.

"Man, something is wrong with that girl." LeShawna said while the rest of us nodded in response.

I grabbed my cell phone from my bag to check the time, 3:58, great in two minutes my relationship with, "the one" might end.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I started walking in the direction Izzy disappeared.

"Where you going sweetheart?" Duncan said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"None of your business Duncan." I said brushing his hand off.

"C'mon you can tell me." He said getting closer to me.

"No I can't!" I screamed as I took off running leaving a group of very confused friends behind. Am I sure I want to leave Trent for Duncan? I thought as I ran past Izzy, not caring if any of them followed.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to update, heh. Don't kill me.

**Trent: **Gwen might dump me? No!

**Me: **Get a hold of yourself man. Well it might take a while for Trent to become normal again, don't forget to review!


End file.
